Two Quests a Sonic and Oblivion crossover
by Tornad0Watch
Summary: When the Chaos Emeralds go missing, Sonic goes on a quest to find them in a separate dimension that's foreign to him. This dimension has its own problems, however. Will Sonic be able to help Cyrodill and find the emeralds, or will he fail?


**Crossover story time! This is between TES Oblivion and Sonic the Hedgehog. Should be interesting. **

**I don't own TES IV Oblivion or Sonic in any way. I do not own the quotes used in this story that are from original sources. Oblivion belongs to Bethseda, Sonic to Sega.**

Prologue

Sonic was sitting down in his apartment in Station Square peacefully watching television. Life was pretty good; Eggman had died in his last encounter with Sonic. Sonic hadn't killed him, Shadow had, as Shadow was a bit tired with his antics.

His friends were doing well, and Sonic was just bored. He had experienced no action for about a month, and that was when he stopped a bank robbery. It wasn't too bad, however. He was getting checks from the government every week or so, each check about five thousand dollars. He had tried to tell them he wasn't interested, but they insisted, saying that he deserved it for saving the world so many times. His average income was about $270,000 a year, and it was quite nice. Tails had helped him invest some of the money too, adding about another $30,000 a year. His cellphone began ringing on a table next to him. He frowned. Who could be calling him at eleven PM? He picked up the phone.

"Hey. Sonic here! Who's this?"

It was Tails. "Sonic! Come over to... workshop. Now." He sounded tired and groggy, to say the least.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Just... just, come over, ok? It's private." He hung up.

Sonic frowned. What was so urgent? In any case, he might as well go check. He finished up the chili dog he was eating and ran out the door, running to Tails' workshop and getting there in a few seconds. He knocked on the door.

"Tails...?"

Tails opened the door, looking like he hadn't slept for at least a week and also looking like he was running on caffeine and adrenaline shots. "Sonic... I've been meaning to tell you this all week..."

"What is it, Tails? And why do you look like you've been taking drugs?" Sonic said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I've been up a week. Come inside."

The hedgehog obeyed, Tails closing the door behind him.

"Good. Now, I can tell you. The emeralds have disappeared. They vanished last week, and I managed to trace them back to a separate dimension. I don't know what it is like there, but I used some energy from the emeralds that I had stored to make a machine that can get you there. No time for talk. I'll tell everyone what happened and where you went. This could take seconds in our dimension or years. Time might be a bit different there, but the sooner you get in there the better. No time to waste!"

"But Tail-"

"No time! If you don't want our world breaking apart, get the emeralds!" Tails then fainted, apparently from lack of sleep.

Sonic frowned at Tails. Things must've been urgent if he had stayed up for a week to get this machine done. He gingerly picked up the scientific prodigy and laid him on a couch, then grabbing a blanket and putting it over him.

He went up to what looked like Tails' machine. It had a console next to it, with various controls with different functions, the main attraction being a button that said "START". He pressed it and watched as the circular portal starting spinning rapidly. Then, seven different beams the color of the chaos emeralds shot out, all meeting at the center and forming a ball. The ball then exploded and filled up the circle, creating a rainbow colored gauze leading to an unknown place.

Well, here goes nothing.

He stepped through the portal. His surroundings started to become hazy, and then everything melted and he was greeted with a new environment. He closed his eyes before looking around. It was cold and seemed just a little damp. Where was he? He opened his eyes a bit, looking around.

A prison cell.

Fantastic.

He continued to observe his surroundings, noticing a bit of stale looking bread on a plate. He picked it up and began to nibble at it, quickly putting it down when he tasted how bad it was.

He could hear footsteps coming. He quickly hid in a small alcove, peeking out just a bit from the darkness.

He saw a dark skinned humanoid being put in a cell by a man in medieval looking plate across from him. The humanoid had a deep frown and somewhat unusual ears, and looked stern and a bit angry. Sonic tried to remember something from those fiction books he read – what was this humanoid? Ears? The face? Elf? But weren't elves supposed to have flawless skin? This one had dark and somewhat bruised skin.

He crept out once the guard had gone, looking at the elf. "Hey... You mind telling me what's going on here?"

The elf just smirked at him. "Oh, look. Seems like we've got a new arrival. What happened, hedgie? Did you try to steal? Did you get drunk and forgot what happened to you last night? Oh, how pathetic! This is a prison, fool! You're going to be stuck here for such a long time. Oh, and did I tell you the other details? They don't feed the new arrivals. I'm looking at your legs. So strong and muscular looking... Your handsome face, too. Such a pity! You'll probably never get any exercise again other than walking in your little pigpen! Probably never see the sun again, except for that dirty, disgusting little beam of sunlight from that window. That's right, hedgehog, you're going to _die_ in here. _DIE_."

Sonic glared at the elf, preparing to spindash through the bars and at him and teach him some manners, when he heard footsteps.

"Baurus, lock that door behind us. I don't want them following us." A female voice said.

"My sons are dead..."

"We don't know that. sire. The messenger only said they were attacked." the female replied.

"No, they're dead... I know it. And so will I be." The manly voice replied, somewhat sadly.

"Do not say such evil things, milord. We'll get you to safety even if we all must

The group walked up to the cell Sonic was in. In total, there were four. One of them was an old hedgehog his fur a grayish color from age, dressed in a royal red, purple, and golden robe, his eyes containing a look of wisdom and knowledge. The other three were dressed in Samurai like armor, complete with katanas. One of them was a female with pale white skin, another a dark, black hedgehog with reddish stripes on his quills, a form Sonic recognized. and another was a white male.

"What's this prisoner doing here?" the female said. "This cell is supposed to be off limits!"

"Our usual mix up with the watch... I..." The white human member of the group stuttered

"Never mind. Get that gate open!" The female hastily exclaimed.

"You, prisoner! Get away from the door. Over by the window. Now." The black hedgehog ordered.

Sonic was stunned for just a second. "Shadow! How did you get here?"

The black hedgehog looked a bit surprised for a moment. "You are not to speak to me or any others unless spoken to, prisoner."

Sonic grinned. "B-But..."

"Over by the window, immediately, prisoner. Or else..." The black hedgehog said those last two words harshly.

Sonic sighed, obeying. This wasn't Shadow. Just like his other two storybook adventures, he was bound to find copies of his real friends. Unfortunately, they didn't know him, but he knew them.

The hedgehog opened the door, stepping in along with the rest of his party. They locked the door behind them. "Sire, we must consider the possibility that the assassins placed this person here to assassinate you as you passed through this cell. Would you like us to dispatch him?" The black hedgehog looked up at the Emperor.

"Nay. We do not even have an account of his crimes. One must be punished according to what he's done and according to the laws of the gods, and this one has done nothing yet, Baurus. But stop." The grey hedgehog walked up to Sonic.

"... I've seen you, blue one. You are from my dreams..." His face suddenly became sad and troubled. "This is the day. Gods of Tamriel, give me strength."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Sonic scratched his head. Was this person crazy, or was something else going on here?

"My sons have been struck down by assassins, and I fear they come for me. My bodyguards are leading me out of this city through a secret route. By luck and chance, the route leads through here. What are you doing in prison, young one?"

"I couldn't tell you. I just stepped through this portal, and now I'm-" Sonic was cut off by the black hedgehog.

"Sire, I fear this one should belong in the area for mental patients..."

"Indeed. We must keep moving." The female pressed a stone on the wall in, revealing a part of the wall that slid down, revealing a passage.

"Do not close this one. You can't open it from the other side." The female said.

"Looks like it is your lucky day, prisoner. Just stay out of our way..."

They walked inside the passage, Sonic following closely, observing the underground route that was falling apart due to age.

"Incoming, left side! Protect the Emperor!" The female suddenly yelled out, pointing to a ledge to their left. Dark figures clad in red and black robes could be seen moving towards the group. They lunged at the female and struck her down.

"Captain Renault is down!" The white male proclaimed, slashing down an assassin.

Sonic sprung into action, spindashing into one assassin and kicking another. The bodyguards finished off the last few.

The black hedgehog looked at Sonic. "You handled yourself well back there. However, I cannot let you come with us. Don't try to follow us. You're free to escape. I have more important things to attend to. It's the legion's fault for putting you in there in the first place."

The white bodyguard nodded. "Don't try to follow us, prisoner."

"B-But... WAIT!" Sonic yelled.

"I'm sorry, young one. We must part here. I shall see you again. I know it..." The Emperor and his bodyguards went through a door, locking it behind them.

Sonic grinned. They would see him again...

An old wall to the right crumbled from age, revealing an alternative passage.

In a flash, he navigated through the passage, arriving in front of the party less than five seconds after they closed the door.

"By the nine divine..." The black hedgehog muttered.

"How in the name of Tiber Septim did you get here so fast?" The white male said.

"I don't know, Glenroy..."

"Baurus, you know as well as I do that something is wrong here! He's probably working with the assassins!" Glenroy drew his blade.

"Cease." The grey hedgehog calmly ordered.

Glenroy put his katana back in his sheath.

"This hedgehog is the only hope left for our land.. Do you know who I am?" He looked at Sonic.

"Someone important? Uhh... An Emperor? King? That sorta thing?" Sonic shrugged.

"Indeed. You have a special destiny set before you. Your destiny is one that is unique and not shared. I can see it in your eyes... You're from another world, are you not?"

"Well... I'm actually here looking for something..." Sonic replied.

"You shall find both what you need and what we need in this quest. The requirements of many in this quest shall be fulfilled. I shall not be able to see you fulfill your destiny; indeed, I go to the grave this day." The Emperor explained.

"Milord, do not talk like that. You will get out of here. Let's move. And prisoner, I still do not trust you... But take this torch. I suppose I must trust you, as you can help us." Glenroy handed Sonic a torch. "Keep close. And let us do our job."

They continued on through the ruins, their torches lighting the way. "You think maybe they've given up?" Sonic inquired, looking at the Emperor and his bodyguards.

"Nay. They didn't stop at the sons, they will surely hit the leader of this Empire with legendary force. I would get ready. I don't like this..." Glenroy went out into an open chamber, looking around. "It looks clear. Come on, we're almost out of here." He walked up to a gate, trying to open it. "Damn it! It's locked! A trap!"

"What about that side passage back there?" Baurus said, pointing to another gate that was unlocked.

"Worth a shot!" Glenroy opened the gate. There was just a dead end.

"Dead end. What's your call, sir?" He awaited an answer from the Emperor.

"They're behind us!" Glenroy called out, as he could hear footsteps.

"Stay here with the Emperor, guard him with. Your. Life." Baurus glared at Sonic again before running out, closing the gate behind him.

The Emperor took a marvelous looking gem off his neck, giving it to Sonic.

"I cannot go on. This is the end for me. You alone must stand against the oncoming storm, and shut the jaws of Oblivion. May the grace of the Nine follow you."

Sonic understood. "I'll try."

The Emperor smiled. "Then I have succeeded in my appointed duty... Farewell."

In a flash, a side wall opened and an assassin jumped out, stabbing the Emperor with a dagger. A moment later, Sonic could hear a cry from the area outside the isolated cell.

"GLENROY!"

Baurus ran in, slicing the assassin in two with his katana before looking at the Emperor's body.

"No... NO!" The hedgehog's eyes clouded with sorrow. "I've... I've failed. The Emperor is dead, and so are Renault and Glenroy. All is lost. I have failed..." He hanged his head in shame for a moment before checking the body. "The amulet! Where's the Amulet of Kings? It wasn't on the Emperor's body!"

"Amulet of Kings? You mean this thing?" Sonic showed the bodyguard the amulet.

"He gave it to you?"

"Yep!"

"Strange. He saw something in you. Trusted you. It's in his blood; the Septims know more than lesser men. Tamriel shall never have a wiser man. I failed in my duty." Baurus looked down at the body again, gently rolling it over and looking at the Emperor's face. "I'm sorry, sir. I tried."

"So... Uh, what do I do now?" Sonic asked.

"You must take the thing he gave you to Weynon Priory, and give it to Brother Jauffre. Do not give it to anyone else. I will stay here and guard the body, and make sure no assassins try to follow you."

"Sounds easy enough."

"It probably will be, but you should watch it..." Sonic turned around to leave. "But wait."

Sonic turned back around. "Yeah?"

"How did you know my nickname, Shadow?"

"Well, from the place I come from, there's someone who looks just like you, and his name is Shadow, so I thought you were him. You kind of are him, same personality and stuff."

"The place you come from?" Shadow looked confused.

"Well, I'm from a different world. There's these things called the Chaos Emeralds. They're powerful, and they're very important. If I don't find them, I don't know what's going to happen."

"An emerald? Odd. I could've sworn I saw something..." He gently put his hand into one of the Emperor's robe pockets "On the Emperor's body... Ah, yes, here it is." He pulled out a brilliant looking green gem. "The Emperor found this while going on a walk about a week ago. He found it beautiful, so he kept it with him at all times. The Mage's Guild wanted to borrow it, but he didn't let them. It appears to belong to you, so by all means..." He gave the gem to Sonic. "Keep it."

"Thanks. What's the Mage's Guild?" Sonic asked.

"Society of people who use magic. I use some, not much, though. I mainly use teleportation, and some energy based attacks." Shadow stated.

"You're sounding more and more like the Shadow in my world..."

"He uses magic too?" Baurus inquired.

"Well, kinda. By the way, don't feel down about the Emperor, man. I think it'll all work out..." Sonic tried to comfort the bodyguard.

"Perhaps you're right. You are wise, blue one."

"Just call me Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Sonic. What an odd name."

"They call me that because I'm fast. Really fast."

"Enough talk. You need to go. No telling if more assassins are going to come. Take this map; it'll tell you where the priory is." Shadow handed Sonic a map with a mark on it.

"Take care!" Sonic ran out, exiting through the sewers.

**So, a crossover, eh? Story might be a bit boring from the get go, but it will be more entertaining over time. I think it could be better, but i'm sure you'll like it.**

**Take care.**

**Tornad0**


End file.
